


Wolf

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [14]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Is Smart, Drabble Collection, F/M, Klaus Is Devious, Wolf Klaus, Zero To Fluff In 3.5 Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is surprised to find Klaus in his wolf form in the woods outside her dorm. What is he doing there? And why is he trying to give her a heart attack by showing up as a wolf during a full moon? Caroline is determined to get some answers, right before she shoos him out of town, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realynn8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/gifts).



> This drabble was written for Klaroline Vision Wednesday from a prompt from realynn8 on my tumblr: Caroline stumbles upon Klaus in his wolf form. How, why or when is up to you. :)
> 
> Takes place mid season five.
> 
> Originally posted on February 27th 2014.

Caroline mentally berated herself as she wandered through the woods, worriedly glancing around at the dark shadows filtering through the trees in the full moon's light. Why had she insisted on meeting Bonnie at the library so late, and then promising to help Elena with her Stefan issues (what even was going on there anyway) so soon after that she had to cut through the woods or risk another one of Elena's annoying lectures?

But she was just being overly worried, surely. There weren't any werewolves around here anymore, they were rare as it was and she was pretty sure that news of what happened to the last group that set up camp in this area of Virginia had gotten around by now. So she should just stop worrying, right?

The rustling noise behind her sent that thought flying from her mind as she swiftly turned to face the bushes, licking her lips anxiously as she waited. The branches shook again and her undead heart sped up, beating loudly enough that even human ears could pick it up, she was sure. Caroline held her breath as she watched the leaves shake, something emerging from the brush, and suddenly-

A rabbit.

The small creature sniffed around for a few moments before it took off away from her. Caroline let out her breath loudly, laughing a little to herself as she turned back around, feeling silly.

And came face to face with a large, black wolf.

Her eyes went wide with fear as she took in the clearly supernatural creature before her. "Crap," she breathed, wincing when the animal's ears flicked back at the sound. "Nice puppy," she tried, smiling awkwardly.

The low growl emanating from the wolf indicated it was not pleased with the nickname. It did, however, make no move towards her.

Caroline eyed it warily. All the other werewolves she had met on the full moon had never hesitated to attack before, so why wasn't this one? Maybe she could just…

Another growl told her she should stop trying to inch away.

She huffed in annoyance and was shocked to see the wolf's tail wag slightly. What in the world…? "Uh, do I know you?" Caroline asked suspiciously, wracking her brain for wolves she knew that were still alive, the list quite short.

The werewolf tilted its head, looking intently at her.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes… Tyler?" she asked, smirking when the wolf growled again, baring its teeth and flattening its ears. Caroline laughed, "Okay, now I'm  _sure_  it's you, Klaus," she teased, pleased to see the wolf stand up straight, looking confused, or as confused as a wolf could, anyway.

"Oh please, there's only so many people I know who change, or  _can_  change, into a giant dog every month," she said, rolling her eyes, surprised to find herself relaxing. "Plus, I already know what Tyler's wolf looks like," she continued, ignoring his growl, "using his name was just a way to see if it was you or not. You are so obvious, Klaus."

Klaus whined and moved closer, and Caroline found herself unafraid of his actions, and not because he held the cure to a bite either. She smiled as he nuzzled her hands, gently rubbing his ear as she stroked his head.

"You are awfully cute like this," she said idly, laughing at the very human-like snort she received. "Well, I don't know about you, but I wasn't planning on spending my night in the woods," she said, looking down into his piercing yellow eyes. "How about you walk me out, and then you can tell me all about why you're back; and you  _will_  tell me," she said firmly, rolling her eyes when he butted her forward and began walking at her side through the woods.

 


	2. Where the hell did you find pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II requested by klaroline213, JuseaPeterson, and BloodyCrystal Panora.
> 
> Originally posted on May 7th 2014.

Caroline stood at the edge of the woods, trying to focus on anything around her as she tried not to listen to the grunts of pain coming from behind her. Or imagine what he looked like behind her…  _No, Caroline, bad! Do_  not _think about Klaus shifting back and his lack of clothes and seeing his naked chest again, and other parts- no!_ She squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to mentally berate herself, not noticing the sudden silence around her.

The rustling of branches caused her to turn, immediately throwing a hand over her eyes at the sight before her. "Klaus! Seriously?!"

The hybrid chuckled, continuing to unabashedly walk over to a nearby shed. Naked.

"Something the matter, sweetheart?" he asked with a grin as he bent down to retrieve a duffle bag by the side of the shed.

Caroline peeked out between her fingers, immediately turning red as she caught a glimpse of his ass; his nice, toned- "Ugh, don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you," she mocked, immediately turning her head away as she caught a glimpse of him turning towards her. "Do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" she asked before mentally slapping herself as her choice of words brought his aforementioned body part back to her mind, thankful it was too dark for him to see her blush deepen.

Klaus chuckled again as he half turned to her, looking the embarrassed blonde up and down. "Nothing you haven't seen before, love," he said cheekily, earning himself an exasperated huff. "And here I thought you enjoyed our little banter," he drawled, sifting through the bag.

The young vampire snorted. "Yeah, like a stake through the heart," she muttered, glad she couldn't see the smirk that was surely on his face. "Or like being surprised in the woods by a werewolf!" she said, dropping her hand in annoyance without thinking.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Klaus was buttoning a pair of jeans when she looked at him.  _Wait, jeans?_

"Where the hell did you find pants?" she asked incredulously, taking note of the bag at his feet for the first time. "Wait, did you  _plan_  this whole thing? Oh my god Klaus,  _really_?" Caroline rolled her eyes at the hybrid, crossing her arms over her chest irritably.

The hybrid merely continued to grin at her as he fished out a shirt. "Come now, love, you know I'm always prepared," he said as he pulled on his shirt.

Caroline threw her hands up in the air as he pulled out a pair of socks and boots as well as a light jacket. "Unbelievable," she muttered to herself, though his laugh indicated he had also heard her.

Once he was fully clothed, Klaus turned to the blonde, clasping his hands behind his back and lowering his head slightly, as if to look apologetic without actually having to apologize.

Caroline sighed heavily. This was looking like it was going to be a long night. And she would get to look forward to Elena's reprimanding later, especially after she heard about Klaus. Or maybe she didn't need to… "Why are you here, Klaus? You promised you would tell me," she said as she fixed a glare on him.

Klaus furrowed his brows as he looked at her. "I don't recall making such a promise," he said slowly, eyeing her curiously. "Besides, I was a wolf, I couldn't answer you one way or the other," he added.

"No response means you didn't say no, so you basically agreed to it," she told him matter-of-factly, a smirk of her own creeping across her face.

He shook his head as he grinned at her, she never ceased to amaze him, this girl. "If you say so, love."

"Well, I do. Now spill."

Klaus flung the duffle over his shoulder before he advanced on her, pleased when she made no move, save an eyebrow raise. "Perhaps we could talk over a drink?" he suggested, offering his hand to her. He would never admit how apprehensive he was about her answer.

Caroline pursed her lips in thought. This was almost certainly a terrible idea. Then again, Klaus wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of that much. And she did want to know what the heck he was doing at her school, traipsing through the woods in his wolf form. Plus maybe some alcohol would help her get through her inevitable chat with Elena later.

"What the hell," she breathed, taking his hand, surprising herself almost as much as him. "I have a feeling I'm going to need a drink after hearing whatever it is you have to tell me."

Klaus grinned, not hesitating to pull the blonde in the direction of the nearest bar, not wanting to give her a chance to come to her senses. He took full note of her smile, though she tried to hide it by bowing her head as they walked, and he squeezed her hand slightly, immeasurably pleased when she looked up at him, smile still on her lips.

 


	3. It's Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III, as requested by JuseaPeterson and helimoen.
> 
> Originally posted on June 13th 2014.

Caroline eyed him as he sat down in the booth across from her, pushing her drink across the table. She threw back the liquor, downing half the glass of unsurprisingly good scotch in one go.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Nervous, love?" he teased, smirking at her as he lifted his own glass to his lips.

"No, just waiting for you to get on with it," she replied quickly, her cheeks reddening slightly at his perceptiveness. "I'm a busy college student, remember? I have tests to study for, essays to write."

"Ah, yes, your obsession with living a 'normal' human life," he drawled, clearly unenthused.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not an 'obsession' to want to be normal," she scoffed, grip tightening around the glass. "It's… normal!"

"But you're not normal, Caroline. You're extraordinary," he told her with all sincerity, looking her straight in the eyes.

She found herself unable to hold his gaze, dropping her eyes down to the table as she blushed hard. She had to get them back on track or else she was going to end up doing or saying something she would probably regret. Or worse, something she wouldn't.

The blonde cleared her throat, glancing back up at him tentatively. "Um, thanks. Anyway, I believe you were going to tell me why you're here?" she continued, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Klaus sighed before answering. "I was coming to bring you something, actually," he admitted, looking at her intently as he waited for her response.

She narrowed her eyes at the hybrid. "And what about your promise to stay away?"

"I promised to leave Mystic Falls. I believe your campus is outside town limits," he said, a small grin forming on his lips.

"But- but that's cheating!" Caroline stuttered, looking at him in shock.

Chuckling, Klaus finished off his drink. "And when have you known me to ever play by the rules, sweetheart?" he asked, grin never wavering.

She stared at him, speechless. She shouldn't be surprised, this was Klaus. She should be surprised he hadn't shown up sooner, honestly. Though Caroline did begrudgingly have to admit that he technically hadn't broken his promise;  _very_ begrudgingly.

"Fine, you're off the hook. For now," she conceded, crossing her arms across her chest. "But I'd still like to know why you were running around campus as a wolf. Besides to give me a heart attack," she added, glaring at him.

"It's easier to track your scent as a wolf," he said, as if that explained everything. "Plus it seemed like a lovely night for a run."

"Uh huh," she muttered, eyeing him suspiciously. "You still haven't told me why you're here. What did you want to give me?" she asked, sitting forward in curiosity as she watched him pull something from his bag.

Klaus handed her the rolled up parchment in silence, watching her intently as she slowly unrolled it, looking up at him in question as she did. He gave her a reassuring smile which she timidly returned before looking down at the paper.

She gasped as she took in the drawing before her. It was her, but that part didn't surprise her. What shocked her, as was becoming the norm when it came to his drawings of her, was how beautiful he had made her look.

Her hair was spread around her head as she lay on the ground, forming a halo. She could tell she was supposed to be nude in the picture, though it cut off at the top of her breasts, thankfully. Caroline's face went red as she realized what this was a sketch of; their time in the woods. Was this really what she had looked like, how he saw her? She looked so serene and… happy.

Looking back, if she was to be honest with herself, she had to admit that she had been happy that day with him, and not just because of the way he had made her body feel. No, that peaceful smile in the drawing was because of how he made her heart feel. Like she was the only thing that mattered, like he would do anything for her, make her any ridiculous promise she asked him to, like he would put her first.

The realization made her feel warm all over. She had known all along, deep down inside, but she had refused to admit it to herself. And why? Because of her friends? Because of the blood on his hands? Her hands weren't exactly clean, she could admit that now. She was more like him than she had allowed herself to acknowledge; they all were.

And maybe when she was finished living her 'normal human life,' she would go find him, fulfill the words he had said to her what seemed like a lifetime ago, and show up at his door, ready for him to show her the world as only he could. And she wouldn't feel bad about it.

Caroline slowly raised her eyes to meet his, noting the worry clear in their blue depths. "It's beautiful," she breathed, smiling softly at the sigh of relief he released.

"I'm glad you like it, Caroline," he said genuinely, reaching a hesitant hand out to place on top of hers, running his thumb along her hand.

She shivered at his touch, her mind screaming at her to pull away before another repeat of the day in the sketch happened, while her heart reveled in the sensations he caused. In the end, she settled for enjoying the moment a little longer while assuring herself she wouldn't be losing anymore shirts to him. At least not anytime soon, anyway.

Clearing her throat, she broke the silence, her curiosity getting the better of her. "But why are you giving this to me now?" she questioned, glancing down at the sketch again before looking back at him for an answer. "I mean, you could have just mailed it."

The hybrid smiled at her, his thumb continuing to trace idle paths along the back of her hand. "I thought your birthday gift deserved to be hand delivered."

Caroline looked at him in surprise. "Birthday? But my birthday isn't until-"

"Tomorrow," he said, cutting her off. His smirk widened as she blinked in surprise. "Don't tell me you forgot, love?"

She gave a small laugh, shaking her head. "Wow. I guess I did," she realized. And apparently so had everyone else, from the lack of mention from her friends. Everyone except Klaus, that is. "Thank you for remembering," she said genuinely, gently placing the drawing on the table, being sure to avoid any wet spots, and covering his hand with hers.

Klaus looked at her in surprise before he merely nodded. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he smiled, staring into her eyes.

Caroline was roused from her daze when her phone beeped. She gave Klaus an apologetic smile before removing her hand and pulling the offending device from her pocket. It was a text from Elena, wondering where she was.

She sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Elena is expecting me," she said apologetically when she saw the question in his eyes.

"Well, we shouldn't keep her highness waiting," he said, rising from the booth and stepping towards her, offering his hand.

She shook her head, knowing she should defend her friend, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care about Elena. All she could focus on was the way she felt when she placed her hand once more in Klaus', not removing it after she had exited the booth, and leading him back outside, the drawing tucked carefully in her coat.

"Maybe next time you can just call ahead instead of tracking me down as a wolf," she said idly as they headed back to campus.

Klaus looked at her, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Does that mean you'd like there to be a next time?" he questioned, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

The blonde smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "Mmm, I guess that would be alright," she admitted. "As long as it's not in Mystic Falls, of course," she added, giving him a wide grin.

"Of course," he chuckled, returning her grin as he looked down at where their hands were still joined.

 


End file.
